The present invention relates to a memory card having an electrically rewritable nonvolatile memory and a card controller and, more particularly, to a technique solving an inconvenience caused by power shut-down during rewriting and a technique effective when applied to, for example, a flash memory card
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 5 (1993)-204561 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,539) discloses a configuration that a flash memory mounted on a memory card has a data memory area for storing file data, a spare memory area replacing an error area, and an error memory area for storing error information of the data memory area. In the error memory area, the address of a spare memory replacing a data memory which becomes erroneous is stored.